2020 Pacific typhoon season (MG)
The 2020 Pacific typhoon season was a near average season. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63–88_km/h_(39–54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89–117_km/h_(55–73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:23/01/2020 till:26/01/2020 color:TS text:Vongfong From:28/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 color:TD text:02W From:07/05/2020 till:10/05/2020 color:TS text:Nuri From:20/05/2020 till:25/05/2020 color:ST text:Sinlaku From:11/06/2020 till:14/06/2020 color:TS text:Hagupit From:18/06/2020 till:20/06/2020 color:TD text:06W From:23/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 color:TY text:Jangmi From:01/07/2020 till:06/07/2020 color:TS text:Mekkhala From:14/07/2020 till:20/07/2020 color:ST text:Higos From:15/07/2020 till:22/07/2020 color:TY text:Bavi From:20/07/2020 till:22/07/2020 color:TS text:Maysak Barset:break From:23/07/2020 till:26/07/2020 color:TD text:12W From:26/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 color:TY text:Haishen From:05/08/2020 till:14/08/2020 color:TY text:Noul From:10/08/2020 till:18/08/2020 color:TY text:Dolphin From:13/08/2020 till:19/08/2020 color:ST text:Kujira From:21/08/2020 till:26/08/2020 color:ST text:Linfa From:21/08/2020 till:28/08/2020 color:TY text:Chan-hom From:24/08/2020 till:05/09/2020 color:TY text:Nangka From:02/09/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:TS text:Saudel From:16/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:TY text:Molave From:19/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:TY text:Goni Barset:break From:27/09/2020 till:10/10/2020 color:TY text:Atsani From:09/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:TY text:Etau From:13/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:TY text:Vamco From:26/10/2020 till:30/10/2020 color:ST text:Krovanh From:13/11/2020 till:17/11/2020 color:TS text:Dujuan From:15/11/2020 till:18/11/2020 color:TD text:28W From:16/11/2020 till:23/11/2020 color:TY text:Surigae From:16/12/2020 till:21/12/2020 color:TS text:Choi-wan barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:01/04/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:Jan 2021 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Vongfong Tropical Depression 02W Tropical Storm Nuri (Ambo) Severe Tropical Storm Sinlaku Tropical Storm Hagupit (Butchoy) Tropical Depression 06W Typhoon Jangmi (Carina) Tropical Storm Mekkhala (Dindo) Severe Tropical Storm Higos Typhoon Bavi (Enteng) Tropical Storm Maysak (Ferdie) Tropical Depression 12W (Gener) Typhoon Haishen Typhoon Noul (Helen) Typhoon Dolphin (Igme) Severe Tropical Storm Kujira Severe Tropical Storm Linfa (Julian) Typhoon Chan-hom Typhoon Nangka (Kristine) Tropical Storm Saudel Typhoon Molave (Leon) Typhoon Goni (Marce) Typhoon Atsani (Nika) Typhoon Etau (Ofel) Typhoon Vamco Severe Tropical Storm Krovanh Tropical Storm Dujuan (Pepito) Tropical Depression 28W Typhoon Surigae (Quinta) Tropical Storm Choi-wan (Rolly) Storm Names International names During the season 26 tropical storms developed in the Western Pacific and each one was named by the JMA, when the system was judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. During the season, the names Saudel and Surigae were used for the first time, replacing Soudelor and Mujigae of the 2015 season. After the season, the Typhoon Committee retired the names Noul, Nangka and Etau. In 2022, they were replaced with Pado, Dahlia, and Aeet, respectively. Philippines During the season PAGASA used its own naming scheme for the 18 tropical cyclones, that either developed within or moved into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that was last used during 2016 and are scheduled to be used again during 2024. This list is mostly the same with the exceptions of Kristine, Leon, and Nika, which replaced Karen, Lawin and Nina. Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:MasterGarf Category:Slightly Above Average